


This queen don't need a king

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Series: Alex's Pliroy Week 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dancing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pliroy, Rimming, Skating, Smut with a happy ending, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Day 1 'cats' for Pliroy weekWhat's a Canadian to do when the absolute most beautiful creature is on the ice at Rostelecom?Yuri is a rare and exotic cat boy, who also happens to have an attitude.  JJ is a well behaved and liked skater.  What could go wrong -- no what could go right.  Everything.





	1. Chapter 1

JJ was exhausted.  Last night in the hotel he'd stayed up much too late with Otabek and Leo.  All three of them walking into the rink where the Rostelecom would be starting tomorrow.  Today was just practice. He could get a good night's sleep tonight. All he had to do today was to get warmed up and get a feel for this arena.

 

As soon as they arrived, JJ's eyes were locked on the lithe forms skating around on the ice.  It was clearly practice for the skaters that would be picking up flowers and such from the ice, but where that had been done by young skaters in Canada, here in Russia evidently it would be done by cat girls on figure skates.  No, he was wrong, not just cat girls but cat boys. The exotic creatures were so rare, prized possessions when they were found in most places. They had originated here in Russia though, so perhaps that they were common enough that a dozen were skating around on the ice.

JJ had never seen even one in person, let alone this many.  He stood there, captivated until Otabek pulled him down to the bench.

 

"Hey, It's not considered polite to stare at them"

 

"I've never seen one."  JJ tried not to stare, but they were beautiful.

 

"I have.  Once." Leo's tone next to him was just as hushed.  

 

"Just don't stare.  They can get … upset, and if you make one of them cry, trust me, it will take a long time to get people to forgive you."  He'd spent enough time in Russia that he was used to the creatures. Well, more used to them than his North American rink-mates.  

 

All three fell into silence, watching the creatures, but trying to act like they weren't.

 

@}--,---'-----

  


Yuri stood on the ice doing his absolute best to not make some sort of exasperated sound.  Yes yes, they had to pick up all the flowers and stuffed animals after each program and bring them to the collection area.  Honestly, how much instruction did this take? He didn't care. He would skate out, grab things, bring them back -- it was required.  At least he got to skate. Of course, people like him weren't allowed to actually compete.

 

The woman raised her voice, "Mister Plisetsky."

 

Oh, that was never good.  No one ever called one of his kind anything near that formal unless they were in trouble.

 

"Yes, Madam Baranovskaya?"  He tried to sound as if he had been paying attention.

 

"I am expecting you to behave tomorrow.  Are we clear on this, young man?"

 

There was a pause as Yuri tried to think that over.  She was different than a lot of normies, she tended to treat them like sentient being at least.  "Yes. Of course, Madam Baranovskaya." He nodded as he looked at her, then watched as she left the ice.  The briefing over early. There weren't supposed to be actual skaters here for another thirty minutes.

 

Oblivious to three skaters who had arrived early and were sitting on the benches just on the other side of the boards, Yuri smiled at his friend Mila.  Mila noticed though, "Skaters are here." She moved closer to Yuri, leaning onto him as one of her fluffy ears tickled at the side of Yuri's face and her long tail wrapped around his leg, turning the young man to look in that direction.  "The one with the dark eyes is really cute."

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, even as he saw the man in the center look at Mila.  "Whatever, hag." He disentangled himself with his own ears moving flat against his head in annoyance.  "They're normies. They're never going to look at you as anything but a toy, so don't you go getting your hopes up or worse your heart broken."

 

"Yura, shush, some normies are nice,"

 

"Some normies are nice as long as they're getting what they want.  You know it. They just want you as a pet, dress you up, sit pretty, play dumb …."

 

"Yura!"

 

"Mila, you know I'm right.  I don't want that. You deserve better than that."  He frowned as his tail flicked in the air, skating backward and not caring that all three skaters were now watching.

 

Yuri knew the normies wouldn't know the song as he started to mouth words to Mila.  Only his kind listened to artists that were his kind after all.  As he skated backward, looking at Mila he pulled his hair from the ponytail it had been held up in as he mock-sang at her.

 

Defiance in his every moment as he skated, "This queen don't need a king."  He was smiling as he said it, one fang showing. He was ignoring all three men, even if they were all watching him and Mila.

 

"Yura, you're going to get in trouble if you act up where skaters can see you."

 

"Why can't we be skaters!  Fuck, we are skaters." With that he turned and gained speed, a few of the other cat boys and girls staying close to the boards as they watched Yuri -- everyone always watched Yuri though.  He wasn't meek like most of them, he had never been.

 

Then he threw himself into an absolutely perfect axel, even if it was only a single and that would be nothing compared to what was done tomorrow -- for someone who shouldn't know how to do that, it was amazing.

 

"Yura!"  Mila gasped as she saw one of the actual officials start rushing towards the ice.

 

Yuri didn't notice, instead, spinning on the ice, his feline grace clear as he contorted through poses normal humans simply were incapable of.

 

"Cat!"  The call was loud and enough to shock Yuri from what he was doing, leaving him standing in the center of the ice looking at the man in the suit who was clearly enraged.  "Get off the ice. All of you. That is not for playing. That is for serious skaters!" His eyes were narrowed at Yuri though, and it was clear that the blond was not getting off as lightly as the others.

 

JJ didn't know what he was thinking.  Suddenly he was on the ice skating over there.  "Hey, sorry, that's my fault."

 

Yuri jerked to the side, eyes wide as he looked at the tall normie with his black undercut and blue eyes and the red and black Team Canada jacket.

 

"We don't have a lot of … half breeds in Canada and I wanted to see."  He hated that the least offensive term he could think of was half breed, but something about 'cat boy' felt wrong.  Half breed still felt wrong, but he was too busy trying to get Yuri out of trouble.

 

The man huffed, but faced with the smile and charm of the Canadian skater, the official nodded, "Fine, just … they are not supposed to be screwing around. This ice is for sanctioned practice and actual skaters, not play time."

 

"Yes, sir."  JJ's response to the man was fast enough that it almost covered up the fact that Yuri hadn't said anything.

 

The man glared at Yuri though and that was what JJ saw it -- and it was heartbreaking.  All the defiance and confidence of earlier was gone as Yuri's delicate shoulders slumped and his gaze locked on his feet.  "I am sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

 

"Make sure it doesn't."  The official turned to huff off, clearly having more important things to do.

 

JJ was left speechless looking at Yuri.  It was obvious that he hadn't expected that.  Cat people were not supposed to be smart in the same way as normal people -- at least that was what he had always been told.  They were supposed to have a hard time with complex thoughts -- when those blue-green eyes looked back up at him though, JJ had no doubt he was looking at another person with just as much intelligence as he had, and part of him was worried it was even more.

 

He held his hand out to the cat boy, "I'm Jean-Jacque Leroy, but you can call me JJ."

 

Instead of gratitude, Yuri's eyes narrowed at him, "Jackass Jerk.  Got it. I'm not going to be your pet because you saved me from a few minutes of getting yelled at so forget it."  With that, the blond was skating off to the entry gate leaving the red headed cat girl stunned as all of them watched Yuri storm off.

 

@}--,---'-----

  


Through the entire competition and his silver medal, JJ had not been able to get the blond cat boy off of his mind.  He knew the boy's name now, but he hadn't been able to get close. With the crowds at Rostelecom, the twelve cat boys and girls had been closely escorted to and from the ice each time they were sent on to gather items -- and JJ was near certain the crowd was larger and threw more things just to see them being picked up.  

 

All of them could skate, but it was clear some were better than others -- all twelve were better than any of the children that had been doing this same task at Skate Canada a few weeks ago.  

 

Yuri had not been one of them selected to be holding flowers or medals at JJ's medal ceremony, so he hadn't gotten a chance to say something then.  Now though, everything was over and he'd be flying back to Canada tomorrow. The GP final was not in Russia, so there wouldn't be a chance to see him again.

 

Then, as JJ sat down at the table for the dinner after the exhibition, he realized something.  Whoever the hotel had as staff normally had been mostly, if not entirely replaced. A cat girl in a white shirt with a black vest over it and a black skirt where her tail trailed out along her leg was filling the water glasses at their table.

 

JJ's eyes moved around the room.  All twelve of them were there, dressed in some version of a waiters uniform and moving with perfect grace through people to fill water glasses and deliver flutes of champagne.  He still had a chance.

 

It took most of the night.  Dinner had been cleared away and the music was playing with the lights dimmed -- and he now knew the blond was not avoiding him.  He saw his opening, just as a slow song started to play and Yuri's tray was empty as he was walking back to get more flutes. Instead, JJ was there, plucking the tray from his hands to set it on a nearby table, "May I?"

 

"May you what?  Get your ass handed to you, Jackass Jerk?"  There wasn't as much venom to the tone, but JJ knew there wouldn't be.  He'd been spotting the other man and every time he had caught though blue-green eyes looking at him.

 

"May I ask you to dance.  I'd ask you by name, but you never gave me yours."  He was just smiling at the Jackass Jerk comment, even if a few nearby people seemed shocked.

 

"Yuri."  His lips moved enough to show one of those very very sharp canines, but it didn't seem as if it were a real threat.

 

"Then, Yuri, please may I have this dance."  With a smile that was much too close to a smirk, JJ bowed.

 

"I was told to be nice to the real skaters."  Yuri let his hand be taken as he was pulled onto the dance floor.  The moves starting very simply as JJ's hand moved to Yuri's waist, their other hands still clasped as Yuri's free hand rested on JJ's shoulder.

 

"I didn't think you listened when they told you to be nice."  Now the teasing was obvious.

 

"Oh, I am never nice."  Both sharp canines could be seen as Yuri smiled, letting one of his claws brush along the skin above JJ's collar.

 

"You're being nice now?"

 

"Am I?  I hadn't noticed."

 

"Also, you skate beautifully, as gracefully as you dance."  The moves had been getting more and more complex as JJ had led Yuri on the dancefloor.  Sometimes having your parents be champion ice dancers did prove to be a benefit.

 

"And I like compliments too."  The smile moved into something much closer to a smirk as Yuri subtly changed the dance to be even harder, just taking control long enough to nudge JJ into knowing he could push more.

 

The next song was decidedly faster, and harder to dance to.  This time Salsa music and JJ took a gamble as most people decided that they could not handle the song.  The first simple 1 2 3, 5 6 7 count proved they both knew what they were going, and from there it became a blur in JJ's mind.

 

The blond in his arms laughed, coming alive as they moved.  Spinning away from JJ on the 1 2 3 to be whipped back, blond hair flying as he was back in the man's arms on the 5 6 7, then easily ducking under the man's arms to spin away on 1 2 3 again, all eyes were on them.  It was near impossible to believe they had only been near each other for minutes with how their bodies moved together.

 

When the song was over, they were both out of breath, JJ's arms wrapped firmly around Yuri's waist as he looked deep into those inhumanly bright eyes.  They'd figure everything out later, right now, both of their worlds had condensed into nothing but how Yuri's arms wrapped tighter around JJ's neck as they pulled themselves to the other for a kiss in front of everyone.  


@}--,---'-----

 

fin -- for now


	2. Scratches down my back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you cat boy smut back on day 1 -- so here it is :)

Scratches all down my back

The hotel room door slammed as Yuri kicked it without removing his arms from around JJ's neck. They'd lasted five more songs on the dancefloor before Yuri got yelled at for not working and JJ just picked him up before the cat boy could hiss too much. They'd be in trouble tomorrow, but it wasn't tomorrow yet.

Running his tongue along Yuri's jawline, JJ moaned, the soft fuzz of that skin was barely able to be seen from any distance, but it could be felt. Nipping at that throat, JJ carried him to the bed even as Yuri arched in his arms moaning. Then he felt hands on his chest as he was pushed back, landing on the bed to be looking up at Yuri as the young almost man stood there, tail whipping back and forth behind him.

"You want this?" The words were nearly purred as the tail kept moving in slow languid movement. Buttons slowly parted as fingers with claws not nail undid the uniform shirt.

"Desperately." There was no point in lying. JJ knew Yuri knew, and with how that pink tongue moved over a very visible canine, JJ knew he had no hope of escaping this unbloodied.

As Yuri tossed his shirt across the room, he turned, still standing on the bed as he let his back roll to some music only he could hear and JJ was left stunned. The soft, barely visible fur on the man's previously exposed skin thickened until it ran from neck to tail in a darker blond line, matching the hair on his head and tail, but while he'd seen images of markings on cat hybrids before -- none like this, large thick blotches looking more like a leopard than anything domestic. "You're beautiful."

At the compliment, Yuri started purring, not hiding how happy that made him as he turned back with half-lidded eyes, his tail never stopping how it moved but his ears half dropped into something looking more relaxed. "You think so?" He reached out with one barefoot, running over the very noticeable bulge in JJ's pants.

JJ was left gasping as Yuri dropped to his knees on the bed, grabbing for JJ's belt as he pulled and tugged. "Careful there kitten…" His head lolled back though as he felt hands over his cock through the fabric as Yuri kept rushing to get into his pants.

"I'm never careful, and I always rip my wrapping paper." He laughed, the sound so strange with how his throat was purring at the same time, but the pants were unfastened and pulled down along with the boxers.

The next thing JJ knew, hot hands were wrapped around his cock and he was instantly fully hard with those dangerously sharp nails so close to danger. "Yuri …." His voice dropped down, low and sultry, wanting that man so bad.

Even in the dim light, Yuri's eyes seemed to almost glow as he looked up, "You want this? You want me?" The purring was only getting louder and the sound of Yuri's tail writhing along the bed was the only other noise that JJ could hear.

"Fuck, yes. Yes, fuck --" Words left JJ though as he felt lips wrap around him, the vibration of the man's purring sending a shock through every nerve ending he had as he gasped, trying to get a hold of the blankets on the bed, trying to find anything to grip onto as his world twirled too fast. It wasn't alcohol, he'd hardly had any. Everything about Yuri was intoxicating.

He felt himself pushed back onto the bed as the entirety of his length was engulfed in that warm heat, the vibration of purring his entire world. Then he felt as Yuri slowly pulled off, letting a sharp canine dangerously trail along each side of the flesh in his mouth. As Yuri pulled off him with a sinfully wet slurp, JJ tried to open his eyes -- his newfound vision met with the image of Yuri licking his lips.

His brain wasn't functioning yet as Yuri pulled at his pants, finally getting them off as JJ felt the cold air hit his legs. He wanted more as he reached for Yuri, barely managing to touch the man's soft bare arm.

"You want this?" Yuri pulled back on the bed, this time standing on the mattress facing away as he let his pants slowly sink down and JJ was able to properly appreciate how the gentle curve of spine moved to tail, the low slung pants minorly modified with a cut in the back to have given room for that tail.

As Yuri kept lowering his pants, the perfect curve of his ass was exposed, the same exotic spots covering the rest of the man's body. Now fully naked, Yuri turned, letting himself be seen in the pale light and exotic didn't even begin to explain. Every muscle of his body screamed of grace, and his tail never stopped moving, and with the long blond hair and those jewel-like eyes -- JJ was left speechless.

The next thing JJ knew, those lips were around his cock again and Yuri was still purring, soft fur covered flesh against his own bare legs as he felt how amazing it felt to be engulfed in that mouth. He was gasping, unable to think of anything except how good everything felt. He didn't care at all that his shirt was getting destroyed as Yuri tried to take it off, between being distracted and the claws, the buttons stood no chance. JJ wouldn't have cared if Yuri burned that shirt, not when the next thing he felt was those lips on his.

JJ didn't wait, he wrapped his arms around Yuri, rolling them over to pin Yuri on to the soft mattress as he devoured the man, relentlessly kissing away his breath as he tasted every inch of that mouth, the taste of his own blood over his tongue as he nicked his lip on one of Yuri's sharp canines, but he didn't stop. He wanted this, he wanted all of this.

Hands running along Yuri's ears, he finally pulled back, breathless from kissing as he gazed into those beautiful, crystalline eyes. "You're amazing." He saw how Yuri basked in the glow of compliments, so he let them all pour from him, every thought whispered as he didn't hold back in telling the man in his arms how incredible he was.

Then, with a last kiss to those lips, JJ gripped Yuri's thighs in his hands and lifted him slightly, dropping his head to nestle between them, his tongue running over fur covered balls until he was lightly nipping at the base of Yuri's tail, the only sound the gasps and begging pulled forth by lips on such tender flesh. JJ didn't pause, knowing he was turning Yuri to putty in his arms as he licked over the other man's opening, probing with his tongue, making it so very clear what he wanted.

There was no resistance from Yuri as he arched his back, an endless stream of purr rough yeses coming from the young cat man's lips. He managed to find lube, somehow having had the miraculous foresight to have some in his carryon near the bed. As a lubed finger was added to his tongue, the strawberry didn't taste as amazing as Yuri's flesh, but JJ wanted. He wanted this man desperately.

One finger and Yuri was moaning, two and he was gripping the sheets, his tail flicking back and forth, three and he was begging. JJ's lips wrapped around Yuri's cock, feeling the hard, salty flesh as he moaned. Three fingers deep and with his mouth full of cock, JJ still wanted more.

Pulling his hand free, he finally realized how Yuri was shaking, tense and full of need. "Kitten?" He couldn't keep the concern from his voice as he leaned in to kiss those lips, making sure Yuri was fine and this was what he wanted.

"Please? Jeh Jeh … " Everything was so soft now when Yuri whispered it, the purring a deep rumble as those perfect eyes opened up to look at him, "Make me feel good?"

JJ couldn't think, not when Yuri said his name like that, not when Yuri looked so close to coming undone. A little movement and Yuri's hips were positions perfectly as JJ slid into that tight heat, feeling how Yuri's body gripped his, and how good the other man's hard cock felt as it was trapped between their bodies.

Yuri's hands on his back were too rough, claws forgotten about as thin stripes were left on his flesh. JJ just moaned though, rocking harder and faster as he claimed that man. Kissing every breath away, they were locked together, rough and fast with desperation. Every moment on the dance floor had been foreplay for this and JJ needed to not think about the morning. Tonight he had perfection in his arms. Tonight he had Yuri's claws on his back. Tonight he had everything he wanted in the world as he felt Yuri's body arch under his. Perfect jewel eyes rolled back as an orgasm washed over the most amazing creature JJ had ever had the fortune to meet in his life.

After the first orgasm, JJ rolled Yuri over, bracing yuri so his ass was in the air and he slid right back in. He needed more. He felt how that man's tail wrapped around him and he knew his fingers were leaving bruises on Yuri's perfect hips, but he couldn't stop. Every thrust increased the purring and the moaning in the room and JJ lost track of which noises were from him and which were Yuri.

When he came, the world stopped. He forgot to see, forgot to breath, forgot everything except how Yuri felt in his arms before collapsing, their bodies still entwined as he held the smaller man to him, his world nothing but soft fur and purring as he passed out. Happy. Sated. Perfect.

Morning would be too soon and this would end. He couldn't think of that. Sleep claimed him as he passed out holding onto Yuri.

@}--,---'-----

As JJ's breathing evened, Yuri let a finger gently run along the man's face, a soft smile on his lips. Maybe … maybe this didn't have to end. If the soft words and the feelings JJ had whispered were still there in the morning … yes. Yuri smiled. He could be happy with this man. Maybe it wouldn't have to end. With a soft kiss, he smiled. He'd see what the morning held, but maybe it really was love, and if it was, Yuri would move heaven and earth to keep this from being the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is day 8 of Pliroyweek#2019 
> 
> So here are my Pliroy week#2019 notes
> 
> Songs for each day:
> 
> Day 1: Cats Sit still look pretty  
> Day 2: Pre-canon Children behave  
> Day 3: Rivalry Creep  
> Day 4: Long distance Radar Love  
> Day 5: Social media - Survivor  
> Day 6: Royalty There goes my life  
> Day 7: Retirement Stand by you  
> BONUS DAY!  
> Day 8: Free AU Day Crazy bitch / Africa 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, my twitter is the best way to get a hold of me
> 
>  
> 
> [ScribblesITM](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
>  
> 
> And for everything that did NOT get used for this week -- [The unpublished stuff](https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vQrkNfIATg5epYOucxWSZGFs5J2cOMYQgU-jdN2IR2K3hnmf7kAsUtT1rugjt8qbj3_hn28Srhde55j/pub)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, but it was getting a little long for a one-shot for the day, but I MIGHT add to it after the Pliroy week is over with a second chapter.


End file.
